This invention relates to processes and systems for removing hydrogen sulfide from mixtures comprising a continuous aqueous phase and an oil phase, e.g., oil-in-water emulsions and partially emulsified and non-emulsified compositions which contain oil and water.
Frequently hydrogen sulfide-containing mixtures of oil and water are produced from oil wells. These mixtures are typically emulsified or partially emulsified. The hydrogen sulfide is toxic and has an unpleasant odor. In addition, aqueous hydrogen sulfide compositions are extremely corrosive, the dissolved hydrogen sulfide being capable of causing corrosion in process lines. In fact, such corrosion can result in sulfide stress cracking and/or pitting attack of steel pipes used to transport the hydrogen sulfide-containing aqueous fluids.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process and a system for removing hydrogen sulfide from oil-in-water emulsions and oil and water mixtures produced from oil wells.